Lemonade
by Marilove24
Summary: She gave Everything to one man...
1. Pray you catch me

Her flight had arrived early. A week of not seeing him. A week where her mind was at work and now she died to see him again. She wanted to surprise him, show him how much she missed him. She stands in the elevator a smile on her face as she lets her hair down. Making herself look presentable. She finally arrives with a hop to her step.

Her body filled with glee as she approaches he's office. Her fingers touch the door knob when she hears light giggles. She Furrows her brows as she moves her hand away from the knob. She hears the giggles again as a light moan follows.

Her heart beats faster as her lips part. Her breathing speed as she stares blanking at the door. _No..NO..no_.. She furiously shakes get head _this can't be_.

She quickly goes to her right as she tries to look through the window but the blinds prevent her vision. She hears a moan again making her body fill with Panic. She quickly but softly moves to her left

Where the blinds weren't nearly shut. She closes her eyes as she prays for it not be what she thinks, but there it was. The woman on his desk. His delicate fingers buried in the red of her hair. The dam women's head titled back. The way her eyes fluttered closed as he buries his head in her neck.

She gasps as she witnesses the smile on his face. The way their bodies moves together. She doesn't bother to be silent. She gasp two maybe three times hoping he would catch her.

Hoping he would catch her listening to his horrendous act. But no effect is caused on them. She stands there as the tears fall down her face. As she watches the man she has built a home with betray her.

Him and her against everything and everyone. He was her moral compass that lead her through everything. She was his light. The love off her life.. The person is gave her soul to..  
She watches the man who is everything to her. _How!? Why!?_

She quickly moves to the door as she's determined to bust in that dam room and destroy them. Destroy them and yell at them for their disgusting act but the moans and the grunts stop her.

She silently screams as more tears run down her face. She tries banging on the door and screaming but no sound was produced from her mouth. Her body wouldn't allow her to bang the door.

She look at the window one last time. The image now blurry from the tears in her eyes. She hopes that they feel her presence. She hopes that they feel her negative energy so they would catch her...

She prays and prays for him to catch her but he just continues to bury himself in the women in his desk.

So she finally leaves. She leaves them there as her body feels numb. Her mind foggy with thoughts. She rushes home and cleans herself as she awaits for him.

It was now 3 in the morning and he finally arrived. He's excuse was that guys night went longer and carried himself to bed not before kissing her. As he whispers that he missed her. She cringes as she taste the dishonesty of his lips.

They now lay in bed. She watches him sleep. The man she as loved. The man she has love unconditionally for many years. _How could he.. How could he.._

She places her hand on his cheek as she whispers

"Are you cheating on me.. Are you cheating.. Please tell me"

All he does is yawn and flips on his Side moving away from her.

Maybe she needed to change maybe she needed to be better. She loves him maybe just maybe..

 **Because I've been listen to this album everyday! It just so good! I've been wanting to write for it so I finally did.**  
 **Because we all know we thought about our ships while listening to the songs lol** 😂🍋🍋

 **I wrote this at 2 in the morning so I have no idea if it's any good! Please let me know :)** ❤️✨

 **Comment** 🍋💕❤️


	2. Hold Up

She tried to change. She tried to keep her mouth closed. Tried to rant less, ramble less, and share her opinions less. She tried to build his pride, make him feel like he was the reason she was alive. She tried to be softer and prettier. She bought shorter dresses, tighter clothes to show off her features. She enhanced her Beauty with makeup. She tried to be less awake. She tried to give her all to him.

It had worked.. The less talking, the building up, the change and the emptiness. It had all worked. He grab her and showed her affection. He whispered sweet things in her ear and he went out of his way for just one complement from her.

But it was too good to be true...

She got a hold of his phone records and his emails. The jealousy grew in her. It had never ended. It had grown even more. Call after call and email after email. The bitch had all his dam time. The fuckers were still playing with each other.

She was never one to hate, she was never one to offend but she couldn't contain it. The jealousy of that women for taking his time. The angry of his stupidity, the anger of not being good enough but that soon changed

She got a glimpse of her reflection and she hated it. The piles of product on her face the tightness of the dress and the emptiness inside. She quickly throw the papers on the floor as she makes her way to become her again

She quickly washes and wipes the piles of makeup off her face. She was never that girl. She was simple but meaningful. She sees her bare face, a face she had missed.

She places her hair in a messy bun as small hairs fall to frame her now clean face. She struggles out of her dress as she reaches for a comfortable sundress. The martial was soft and had flowers on it.

She quickly changes as she sees herself. This was who she was. She was Riley fucking Mathews. The daughter of Topanga Lawrence the strongest woman she knew. She was the daughter of Corey Matthews the sweetest person she knew.. That made her the perfect mixture. She was crazy and she loved it. No one was going to walk over her. That even the love of her life

She hums to the music on the radio as she dances around the house. She twirls around and smiles. She smiles because she feels free from herself. Free to express whatever the hell she feels. She wasn't going to hide anymore. She wasn't going to hide who she was to satisfy some jerk. She was Smiley Riley but now with a twist.

She starts to iron his shirts when she accidentally burns one. She laughs as she burns another two or maybe three shirts but she doesn't care. As she throws them around the room. She walks by their pictures. She takes a hold of one as she glares at his face.

How could he want the other women?! Couldn't he see how much she loved him? How no love could compare to her love? She had given him her all in everything. How could he not see? She kept it sexy and kept it fun for him! She changed herself to meet his needs and he still pulls that crap.

She picks up the frame as she lets it fall to the floor. Then another and another till she reaches a pretty glass one.

The word forever In Love written around the frame. Couldn't he remember that promise? Doesn't he know that no one will love him like she does? She loves him more than any women will EVER love him, and all she wanted was for him to tell her. Tell her so they could fix it but he hadn't.

She feels the mixture of anger and hurt mix in her body. She feels the desperate need to shout out his betray, but not yet. She had an hour before he walks through the door.

She looks around at the mess she made, but she doesn't care as a smiles creeps on her face. She grabs a glass as she pour his whiskey in. She wasn't a drinker but she needed something strong to burn down the anger inside of her until he came

Tonight he will get it.. Tonight he will understand her anger.. Tonight he will understand that NO one walks over Riley Matthews if she had to be crazy then so be it! She will be fucken crazy..

 **Part two! Dang I don't know what caused me to be so motivated to write this but I did lol I finished this late a night . I guess being awake at 3 in the morning causes me to have a lot of inspiration but yet again ITS BEYONCE album and its amazing lol**

 **Let me know what you guys think!** 🍋🍋

 **Don't hurt yourself is next and I'm so excited because that it's like my FAVORITE song!**

 **Please comment!** ❤️💕✨


	3. Don't hurt yourself

**Before you begin to read I just wanted to address this review.**

 _ **"Guest chapter 2 . Jun 19**_

 _ **It's kinda wrong to use a song about black women and their plight in life and relationships to apply it to a white woman. The album might be about a broken marriage being fixed but it's more than that. Being black, I can't help but feel offended in this use of the music. You're unintentionally whitewashing the music. I can't imagine how you'd make songs like Freedom or Formation spot to Riley when they're about being black."**_

 **I truly never intended to offend anyone with these interruptions of the songs. I wasn't planning of doing every song. I respect the song and the album and however although yes the album does deal with Beyoncé and because she's black and Riley (a fictional character) who is white would be considered "whitewashing" I only intended to express the pain of betray and the struggle of finding yourself again. When I listen to the album I begin about how whenever a betrayal happens you go through so many emotions, you question everything, you lose part of you that the person had, and you surround yourself with people that strengthen you. I view the album as empowerment to women. That's all I ever wanted to show with my writing. If I offended anyone Im sorry about that I really am.. but I will continue to write it.**

* * *

He walks in precisely one hour later. All smiles and cheerful. She looks up at him from the kitchen table with the drink in her hand. Her jaw clenches as she sees him. The love of her life the man who has hurt her the most

"What the hell happened?" He shouts as he looks at the mess around him

She says nothing as she stares at him. He sets his stuff down as he rushes to their room. He walks out with his burnt clothes and a frown to his face

"Riley! What the hell!?" He shouts as he comes closer to her but she says nothing

He kneels beside her. He reaches to place a kiss on her check. She cringes at the feeling of his lips against her skin. A sort of disgust runs through her but she continues to look forward. Not daring to show emotion, not yet

"Riley!? What's wrong?! Are you okay!?"

She scoff shaking her head at the stupidity of his question. If she was okay was the last thing she wanted to hear from his mouth. She takes a sip of her drink that makes her throat burn but fills her with a burning fire inside.

"Is that what you truly want" she says coldly as she continues to stare anywhere but into his green eyes

"Riley what are you talking about" he says as he places his hand on her thigh

"I can be her." She hisses as she turns to look at him. She watches as his eyes widen a bit. He tries to move but she doesn't let him.

She takes a hold of the collar of his shirt tightening the fabric around her fingers. She pulls him forward making their faces be inches away. She sees the panic in he's eye.

"I can wear her skin over mine, I can change my hair to hers. I can make my hands touch your body like hers do" She hisses as she lightly touches his cheek with her other hand

Fear dances in his eyes as they widen more. She notices the way his body becomes tense. How his breathing speeds up and the number of times his gulps. She smirks at him making him worry more.

She pushes him back making him fall on his ass. She stands up as she looks down at the so called man on the floor.

"I can make my mouth taste like hers. I can change everything like hers. Even pose for a picture. All of us my dear. All three of us because that's what you want isn't it?! You, me and your dam bitch" she hisses as she walks up to him

"I-I-I d-on't know w-w-hat you're talking about" he stutters as he scrambles to stand up

She chuckles at the nerves he has to lie to her face. She makes her way to him

"Are you kidding me right know?" she says unable to believe that the 6 foot figure man will tan skin and build body as resulted to lying again

"Riley I-I really don't know" he says as he starts picking up the mess around avoiding her eyes

She gulps down her drink as she throws it on the couch. Riley moves to get closer to him, He looks up at her and she sees the guilt his eyes. He tries to look away but she quickly grabs his chin making him look directly into her brown orbs

"Who do you think I am?"

He says nothing as she feels his body tense up.

"Answer me! Do you really think I'm that naive" she hisses as she feels her eyes begin to water. As she looks into the eyes of the man she has only loved

"I really don"t know wha-"

"Who the fuck do you think I am!" She shouts as she slaps him across the face preventing him from finishing his lie

"What the hell" he yells as he hold his cheek

"You're not engaged to same dumb bitch! You think you're the only who can get some!? Hmm!?" She hisses as she glares at him

"You think you're the only one that can get some!? The only man I can get? Temptation is everywhere my dear. So you really think I haven't had the change to give in" she smirks as she walks around him

Lucas grabs her as he looks into her eyes "What is that supposed to mean!?"

She snickers as she pushes him away "Oh please you're playing that card?! Why the hell don't you tell me dear!? Don't you dare lie to me!?

"Riley-"

"Don't bull shit me Friar? I'm not that average bitch you've been fucken! I'm fucken more than that dam girl. "

His mouth falls open as his eyes widen. Lucas moves away from her but she garbs him making him look at her

"Tell me! I need you to tell me! Say it!" She yells as tears threaten to fall

"It meant nothing" he whispers as he looks down

She scoff as a tear falls from her eyes " Oh don't you dare lie to me Lucas! You kept it going! I know about those phone calls and those dam emails! You keep Hurting yourself!

"I don't know-"

She laughs as she turns away from him then looks at him "I made you the man that you are today. You wouldn't have survived this city without me. You wouldn't have survived with that fucken temper of yours but I help you. I helped you pass all your dam classes in college! Did you forget that!? I build you up Lucas friar!"

"You hurt me and you hurt yourself! You lose my drive which leads you to go nowhere. You lose my peace which makes your temper rise. You lose the pride I give you which makes you a Pathetic person" she hisses as all her anger slips out

"I'll be happy! I could find another. I have enough that I don't need your money. I'll let it be how it is now and I'll move on. I can move one."

"It isn't what you think" he says as he grabs her

She wants to believe him. Think she's wrong but the images pops into her head and anger and frustration invade her body

"I know your lying dear. I smell the dam fragrance on you! You saw her before you got here you asshole! . I loved you blindly but now I'm not crying or broken for what you did. I realized the problem" she says as she walks away from him

"Riley-"" he calls trying to grab her

"I'm just too much for you. I'm too much of a women for you. I give you one more chance" she says as she walks to the kitchen table and grabs the glass Frame from their engagement

"Tell me before you lose your fucken your fiancé! Tell me who the fucken she is! Tell me before you lose me" she shouts as she lets the picture shatter on the floor.

She watches as he cringed at the sound and tears roll down his face. It was the first real emotion she had seen from him. She sees as he running his fingers through his hair as he wipes his tears

"Wipe those crocodile tears away and speak up!"

"She's an intern.. "

She hears the story he tells. HE tells her everything. How it began and how he just came from her. She feels her heart break more but she keeps her head high as the tears fall. She begins to walk away from him not being able to stand him

Lucas grabs her arms but she quickly pushes him away "Don't touch me! It took you 3 mouths to tell me and I thought it was two weeks. Do you even want me? Do you want this?

"Riley yes! I only love you! Please please!

She shakes her head "your ass can sleep in the guest room"


End file.
